This invention pertains to the art of newspaper racks and more particularly, to improved advertising and display arrangements for such racks.
The invention is particularly applicable to coin-operated newspaper racks and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously adapted to use in other types of racks or environments where it is desired to display advertising literature.
Typically, various exterior surface portions of coin-operated newspaper racks and the like are utilized as a means for displaying advertisements, promotional materials, and the like. In the prior art, conventional channel forming members are arranged to define a generally rectangular card holder adapted to receive advertising material therein. In some cases, the card holder is constructed so that all of the channel forming members are closed. Alternatively, the top of the rectangular configuration is left open to allow easy insertion and removal of advertising cards. These advertising cards take the form of generally planar sheets and are sufficiently flexible to permit insertion of respective peripheral edges into the channel forming members that define the card holder. When so mounted, the advertising card is essentially flush against the outer surface of the newspaper rack.
Although widely used, these foregoing types of display arrangements are considered to be for generally short-term use. Frequent changeover of the advertising cards is expected, so that deterioration due to weather conditions, vandalism, and the like are not a major factor or concern.
On the other hand, it is sometimes desirable to provide long-term display capabilities, so considerations relating to weather conditions, vandalism, and the like become a much larger factor. Prior constructions have utilized display means that protect a newspaper or periodical behind a transparent member. The newspaper is held against an inner face of the transparent member by known means. No accommodation has been made for a long-term advertising structure that can be selectively changed without undertaking a burdensome expense as is involved with painted advertisements or the like. Prior racks that permit short-term or long-term advertising were of entirely different designs and, therefore, the type of advertising permitted at any location was determined by the design of the particular rack stationed there. This has reduced somewhat the ability to fulfill both short and long-term advertising needs or requirements at all rack locations.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to provide a structure that can accommodate both short-term and long-term advertising on conventional newspaper racks, vending machines, or the like. The subject invention is deemed to meet these needs and others in an efficient, economical manner.